Elements of Amor
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: "You only like me 'cause of my pink hair, 'cause it's like…hers." - Fifty sentences of Juandissimo and Cupid.


**Elements of Amor**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing(s): JuandissimoxCupid, little mentions of CosmoxWanda and JorgenxTooth Fairy.**

**Summary: "You only like me 'cause of my pink hair, 'cause it's like…**_**hers.**_**" -** **Fifty sentences of Juandissimo and Cupid.**

**Apologies for any OOC-ness**

…

**1. Comfort -**

It's times when Cupid notices his loneliness - _really _notices it - that he's glad he made friends with Juandissimo - even if it meant enduring the shirt-ripping.

**2. Kiss -**

Their first kiss is awkward; it is sudden, unexpected; Cupid is pressed to the wall awkwardly and Juandissimo's neck is at an angle that quickly grows uncomfortable, but neither can bring themselves to pull away for a long moment.

**3. Soft - **

As he runs his fingers through the bright pink locks, Juandissimo wonders distantly what product Cupid uses to keep his hair so soft.

**4. Pain -**

It isn't the fact that Juandissimo isn't fully loyal to him that _really _bothers him, it's how he seems oblivious to Cupid's feelings as he rushes off to flirt with a girl he finds attractive.

**5. Potatoes -**

"Here, you can peel the potatoes," Cupid says after Juandissimo asks if there's anything he can do to help, pushing the vegetables and a small knife into the fairy's hands, "even _you _can't screw that up." (_he does)._

**6. Rain - **

They ignore their wet hair and clothes and their own foolishness at not listening to the weatherman that morning; their kiss is far more important.

**7. Chocolate -**

Juandissimo won't touch the stuff - doesn't want to ruin the marvellous work of art that is his body - but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy the chocolate-flavoured kisses Cupid gives him.

**8. Happiness -**

It's unexpected (no one sees it coming, not even themselves), it's wrong (_what would everyone say?), _but, honestly, they can't bring themselves to care.

**9. Telephone -**

One would say being called at least four times a day - in the morning, during his break, in the evening, before bed - was being a bit clingy, but Cupid found it sweet that Juandissimo cared.

**10. Ears -**

He hated to add to Juandissimo's ego, but he had to admit nothing made the man sexier than when he was wearing that earring he had gotten as a teenager.

**11. Name -**

Cupid had no taste for nicknames - he accepted them, didn't give them - so there's no cutesy nicknames for Juandissimo, but he finds just being called 'Juan' equally as special.

**12. Sensual -**

_It is just because he's feminine, _Juandissimo thinks, using this as an excuse as to why he's staring at Cupid's bare legs - he uses it again when his line of sight changes as Cupid bends down to pick up his fallen pen.

**13. Death -**

Despite it all, Juandissimo still felt at least a little grateful to Timmy Turner for saving Cupid that one Valentine's Day.

**14. Sex -**

He's jittery and nervous and unsure of what to do when their first time comes around (_he's never been with a man before…) _but he loves Cupid too much to spoil this now.

**15. Touch - **

Cupid considers himself lucky for having him - Juandissimo's massage seems to be the only cure for his aching back.

**16. Weakness -**

Juandissimo thinks himself idiotic when he freezes, fist hovering just above Anti-Cupid's nose - the face is too familiar to hurt.

**17. Tears -**

The only time Juandissimo didn't love himself - rather, absolutely _despised _himself - was when he knew he was the cause of Cupid's angry tears.

**18. Speed -**

A blur of purple whizzed away from their table; how _quickly _he left to flirt with women was always the thing that hurt the most.

**19. Wind -**

Juandissimo can only watch in amusement as Cupid tries to protect the delicate curl of his hair, cursing whichever one of his brethren decided to make it windy that day.

**20. Freedom -**

It may have not been ideal - being let out just to work a giant record player - but at least they were out of that damn prison cell.

**21. Life -**

Congratulations are given, the pain in Juandissimo's hand is starting to cease and he mutters how proud he is of Cupid as he tries not to beam too widely at their new baby girl.

**22. Jealousy -**

Juandissimo piles gifts on him one day, which could only mean two things: 1) he had done something wrong and was already begging for forgiveness or 2) he was still trying to forget about the man who had flirted with Cupid the last time they went shopping.

**23. Hands -**

Their hands press together - tanned skin to pale; Juandissimo's larger than Cupid's; palms soft - and find they rather like the sight.

**24. Taste -**

The Tooth Fairy tells him Jorgen's kisses taste like his nana's homemade pie; Wanda says Cosmo's kisses tend to taste like cheese or some sort of candy, but Cupid can't quite place a definition on the joy he feels when Juandissimo kisses him, so he says nothing.

**25. Devotion -**

The cherubs were sick of him, but they quickly realized why he always came back.

**26. Forever -**

His disapproving father (the cad that he is) tries to change his mind by mockingly telling him what he has really agreed to and Juandissimo only has to take one glance at his new husband to straight up tell his dad, "And I'm okay with that."

**27. Blood (continuation from 5) -**

"Oh, I'm _fine, _by the way!" Juandissimo says sarcastically after Cupid scolds him for getting blood on the potato, holding his cut finger out as he waits for it to magically heal.

**28. Sickness -**

Juandissimo's guilt makes his blood feel like lead in his veins; his food tasteless in his mouth; his need for attention and the sight of his own reflection gone, the only cure for this disease being Cupid's words of forgiveness.

**29. Melody -**

"_Anything _but the Bee Gees," Cupid says when asked if the music for his party can be changed, "too much Bee Gees!"

**30. Star -**

Cupid liked being spoiled; liked the attention and the fame, and Juandissimo was all too glad to deliver.

**31. Home -**

Neither are quite sure when Juandissimo started living in Cupid's mansion, but it feels all too right, so neither question it.

**32. Confusion -**

Juandissimo was surprised at himself - did he really just think of his best friend as _cute?_

**33. Fear -**

It isn't the God's overprotective mother that makes Juandissimo scared to let Cupid down _(although, that's half the reason)._

**34. Lightning/Thunder -**

Their love - it seemed - was exactly the same: some didn't like it, some didn't mind, some strangely loved it; it was sudden, unexpected, surely noticeable…and awfully loud.

**35. Bonds -**

The Tooth Fairy is one of his closest friends; the cherubs are his colleagues and guardians; his twin brother is his reflection, his equal in every way; but, lately, Cupid has found it difficult to place a name for whatever Juandissimo is.

**36. Market -**

"For the last time, Juan: no, we are _not _buying _another _mirror!"

**37. Technology -**

When Cupid is away with his family, Juandissimo thanks whoever will listen that their phones are still able to connect - he thinks he'd die of loneliness otherwise.

**38. Gift -**

Juandissimo can only frown at the birthday present Cupid has got for him, _Cooking for Idiots _printed in bright letters on the cover, as Cupid gestures to it, "See, it's _perfect _for you!"

**39. Smile -**

The flash of white teeth and upward turn of his lips were always guaranteed to make him feel better.

**40. Innocence -**

Juandissimo could brag about his sexiness all he wanted; nothing would make Cupid forget the look on his face when they made love for the first time.

**41. Completion -**

Neither really needed the rings on their fingers, but it certainly helped.

**42. Clouds -**

When they finally have a day to themselves, they lay on a blanket in the park and watch the clouds, holding hands - it would've been much more peaceful if Juandissimo didn't constantly insist that a cloud looked like his face.

**43. Sky -**

Cupid's eyes are the colour of Dimmsdale's morning sky; only much more beautiful and less full of pollution.

**44. Heaven -**

"You may now kiss the groom," and, for a second, they could almost believe.

**45. Hell -**

Juandissimo knows there's nothing he can do, for Timmy Turner has failed and Valentine's Day is over.

**46. Sun -**

Juandissimo is brilliant and blinding, Cupid thinks, and sometimes he is just as distant.

**47. Moon -**

The bright, pale light peeking through the curtains makes his hair glow and his pale skin look like porcelain - fragile, beautiful, smooth - and Juandissimo kisses his bare shoulder; wanting nothing more.

**48. Waves -**

Juandissimo doesn't have his hair down very often but, when he does, absolutely nothing stops Cupid from running his fingers through it.

**49. Hair -**

"You only like me 'cause of my pink hair," Cupid grumbles accusingly, crossing his arms and turning away from his guilty-looking boyfriend, "'cause it's like…_hers._"

**50. Supernova -**

He lays there - dazed, breathless, unbelieving - and he suddenly knows what an explosion really feels like as Cupid smirks at him, "Good, huh?"

…

**Author's note:**

**Because I like these things and I can't write anything else right now.**

**Reviews are fantastic, favourites are great, views are good; all are appreciated.**


End file.
